poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Stealthy Challenge!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Stealthy Challenge in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Ash training his Froakie and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, use Water Pulse, let's go! (Froakie fires Water Pulse hitting the tree) Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that was great! Next up, it's you Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt on the tree) Ash Ketchum: Alright! - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Stealthy Challenge! Ash Ketchum: Narrator: Sanpei: - - - Ash's Pokedex: Greninja the Ninja Pokemon. And the evolved form of Frogadier. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Barbaracle! (Now we go to the heroes climbing on the mountain) Sanpei: Everyone, be careful. - - - (Suddenly part of the bridge collapses as Clemont, Serena, Zoe, Kari, Gatomon and Vulk falls down) - - Ash Ketchum: That was a close call. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Glomp: Major Nixel! Joe Kido: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Gomamon: '''Bowser and his kids! '''Emerl: '''Dr. Eggman, Orbot & Cubot! '''Gmerl: '''Dr. Blowhole! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Not the Wild Kratt's enemies again! '''Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! What do you want? James: '''If you have to ask, you're even dumber than you look. There's no rest for the delightfully wicked when it comes to catching Pikachu. '''Donita Donata: '''I'll be taking one of the DigiDestined and his Digimon who has the Crest of Courage! '''Meowth: '''Of course that means both of you. (Meowth fires a gun releasing the net to catch Pikachu, while the Zackbots tries to catch Tai and Greymon) '''Joe Kido: Look out! Gomamon: I'll save you guys! (Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! (Saizo and Barbarcle slice the net, and Ikkakumon fires Harpoon Torpedo on the Zackbots) Donita Donata: '''What? '''Meowth: '''Hey! '''Jessie: '''Out of the way Digimon and Ninja brats! '''Saizo: '''We want them, not you! Stay out of this! '''James: '''We want Pikachu! Take you're silly scroll, what does that have to do with us? '''Jessie: '''Now Wobbuffet teach them a lesson they won't forget! '''Meowth: '''I want them too, my fury swipes is gonna show you! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Get those heroes! '''Dr. Blowhole: '''Lobsters, attack! '''Saizo: '''Block them with Razor Shell! (Barbarcle steps in and activates Razor Shell hitting the villains) '''Ikkakumon: '''Ready, Joe? '''Joe Kido: '''Go for it, Ikkakumon! (His crest of reliability glows) (Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) '''Emerl: Ikkakumon digivolve! Ash Ketchum: Alright! Bloom: Awesome! Musa: Whoa! Slumbo: Wow! Lunk: Amazing! Flurr: Ikkakumon digivolve? Zudomon: That's right. Call me, Zudomon! Twilight Sparkle: You look amazing! Sanpei: Hey Ash who's that? Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Sanpei, he's our side. That's Zudomon he is the digivolve form of Ikkakumon. Team Rocket and the rest of the villians better watch out his Vulcan Hammer attack can knock you down big time. Major Nixel: That's what you think! Get them! (The villains charges to attack) Joe Kido: Go get them! (Zudomon crushes the Zackbots with his giant hammer, then crushes D.O.O.M. members with his feet) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, Water Pulse! Sanpei: Greninja, Water Shuriken! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! Greymon: Nova Blast! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! ExVeemon: Vee-Laser! Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! Bloom: Dragon Fire! Musa: Sonic Blaster! Tecna: Electric Pulse! Flora: Venus Gobbler! (They fire their attacks on the villains and sending them flying to the sky) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Saizo: Now let's pick off where we left off. Sanpei: Wait. Why did you two help us out? Zudomon: Yeah, why? Saizo: My reasons of my own. Barbarcle, Poison Jab! (Barbarcle charges to performs the attack on Greninja) Sanpei: Dodge it! (Greninja dodges it) - - - - - - - - - (Froakie began to evolve and everyone surprise) - - Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie is evolving! - - '''Zudomon: It evolved into Frogadier! Bloom: Froakie is Frogadier now! Wow! Ash's Pokedex: Frogadier the Bubble Frog Pokemon. And the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier speed is unmatched - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Narrator: '''We wittness the masked ninja and Froakie evolve into Frogadier. On top of that Joe's crest of reliability help his partner Ikkakumon digivolve into Zudomon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts